Symmetry of a Soul's Evolution
by Viburnum
Summary: Loki has been banished to Earth and given the chance to repent by living like a human. How so? Well, he can join a university and see what normal humans are taught. Meeting him there is Aygul, a girl trying her best not to be a disappointment. Does the Asgardian and the Earthling share much in common? And maybe Aygul is not so normal either. Two souls growing together Loki/OC
1. Disappointments

**Symmetry of a Soul's Evolution  
**Chapter One  
Disappointments

* * *

Loneliness. That was the most of any emotion he ever knew. And there was anger. Anger was something he also knew very well. Being second best. Why? Just because he was the younger brother of Thor? He has always been shunned and when he knew he was not purely Asgardian it hurt. He had wept and mourned that his lineage was the stuff of monstrosities and that he was never a true son of Odin. He always had ambitious ideas and aspirations but his loyalty to his so-called brother severed when he realized that he needed to prove to Asgard that he was one of them that frost giant or not with that realm gone he would always belong. No one around could question that.

But what happened? He was thwarted at every turn. When he finally made mind to take over Midgard it happened that he was overthrown. Now, Odin would find out a punishment for him. He probably thought death was better after all what did he have? No family. No throne. No nothing. It was best to just destroy all that he touched or destroy him.

When the sentence fell he grew quiet. He closed his eyes.

This was hell for the living.

* * *

When Aygul Doina looked at herself she felt disappointed. And this disappointment had stemmed in her since childhood. But maybe she was making progress? Well, she didn't know for sure. Black-Brown eyes looked at her back. Well, her eyes were dark brown like nude cocoa and her hair was black, wavy, yet short, to the neck. But she kept it in a small ponytail. And she wasn't perfect. No siree, not perfect at all. She wore glasses and she was not toned thin. She was chubby or as her last boyfriend meekly put it "slightly overweight." and that boyfriend had been nicer than most. When she told him she wanted to do double Masters he looked at her as though the good times were over. She wanted to study more but he thought it was too much: "Aren't you happy with your job?" "I never said I wasn't" "Well, why do you need to pursue a degree in Physics and Literature? Aren't those contradictory?" "I don't think so." And that was a moment she had made best friends with. A moment that she had faced so many times with boys or men. They never really understood her. She was more or less the best friend and not really the girlfriend material. She was not that feminine at all. And he left when she was about to give the admission exams and soon she saw him happily with another. She tried not to let it get to her. But she did cry a bit. She was starting to think that she had someone, well not anymore. At that moment she decided to give up on relationships and just focus on her studies. She wanted to become an intern at Stark Industries if she could. That way she would have important things to do and would without a doubt not be a disappointment anymore. Also, Stark's streak was fierce. There was a partial guarantee that the company would be stable and she could find a good place there.

Aygul smiled. Still in her PJs. Things might become better and who knows maybe she would make new friends.

Aygul dressed up in jeans and a black kurta with green embroidery. Her brown eyes glowed and her curvaceous body wrapped in fine features highlighted her Middle Eastern origins with American bloodlines. _Well_, Aygul thought tying her hair, _At least the first day might not be so bad_.

* * *

What he saw before him was a crude crowd and he felt them dumb and mute. Despite their eagerness he saw nothing in them that interested him. So, this was his punishment? To live like a human with a spell tangled in him to obstruct him of his sorcery. How silly. How ugly he found most Midgardians. So, he must study here. But to what purpose? He didn't know and at the moment he didn't care.

"Oops, sorry." he bumped with someone in the crowd and looked annoyed at the bespectacled girl, "Wow, what a crowd huh?"

"I suppose." he said sans interest but then she continued.

"Are you new here?"

"Yes,"

"So am I. What's your name?"

"Loki." he answered trying to avoid her.

"I'm Aygul, so Loki, what subject?"

"I think I'm supposed to be a..." Loki paused, "Literature graduate student." he had understood what she had meant seeing that those were the scanty details provided with his exile.

"Really? Neat. So am I!"

Loki looked irritated. He did not want anyone around. Not to mention this amiable girl around. This whole idea to be an Earthling and human not an Asgardian; to be in an academic institute like them to learn more about them was hell! And now this girl was being too nice.

" We might have the same classes. Do you wanna go together?"

Loki sighed, "Sure." After all the crowd was suffocating him.

"Great." Aygul blushed a bit. He was a very attractive man and he looked slightly older than her.

Loki and Aygul walked side by side as Loki took a glance at her. She was pretty. Actually, she was quite beautiful in a way he hadn't seen before. Subtle; was that the correct word?

_Is she naïve? She hardly knows me? Why is she being so polite and nice?_

"Loki is a strange name." it was a sudden comment, "But I like it."

"Your name..." Loki realized he didn't properly pay attention.

"Ughh, it's Aygul. Do you have the same problem as me?" she smiled.

"Problem?" Loki looked too annoyed and Aygul looked startled.

"I remember faces but not names well."

"Oh, well, I remember well most of the times." Loki commented, relaxing, "Both faces and names."

"Lucky you." Aygul commented, "I sometimes forget things quite easily."

Loki did not respond. At the moment he did not care for a human's self-analysis. He was Asgardian; ancient people thought they were gods and even weaved a mythology around them; part-truth and part-lore to accommodate their mysterious bodies and ways. Truth was that they were different kinds of mortals; immortal in some ways but not sans death. But Loki always felt superior and he felt it, the superiority, twinge when he realized that her not remembering names was another sign of his powers and her impoverished brain. He smirked and realized how frail Midgardians were. But then he cringed. With these weaklings he was meant to live and do what they did. _Midgardians are weaker than Asgardians, we are not alike, why would Odin think fit to exile me with a species I don't have much in common with?_

In the lecture hall, Loki, for convenience, sat with Aygul. The other people nearby and Loki was silent until someone asked him, "What's your name?"

"Loki." he answered indiffrently.

"Just Loki?"

Loki realized that he did not have a last name as per Midgardian custom. He thought for a moment and answered, "Loki Vlatko."

"Strange name." the young man turned around and Loki thought about punching him. But then of course he couldn't cause such a disturbance.

"I still think it's a cool name." Aygul thought Loki was uncomfortable. She wanted him to feel okay.

Loki looked at her and suddenly asked for casualness, "What is your full name?"

"Uh, Aygul Doina."

Loki just nodded and looked forward, but then added, "It doesn't sound common."

"Not around these parts no."

Loki looked at the brown eyes, which were deep and the skintone fair but bronze-like at the same kind. "Uh, I have Middle Eastern ancestry." Aygul answered.

"I see." Loki interpreted that she had foreign origins concerning what she said as "these parts" — but then again he was not really interested.

Suddenly a jolly professor came in. "Good morning class. I can't wait to begin!"

Loki heard that voice and groaned. Yup he was in hell.


	2. My Oedipus Complex

**Symmetry of a Soul's Evolution**  
Chapter Two  
My Oedipus Complex

* * *

"Well class let's start this course with some basics. Let's brush up on the old plays before merging it with the modern." the jolly professor was getting on Loki's nerves, _What does he have to say_ _that I don't already know about?_ Loki looked at the smiling Aygul, _And this person is either too optimistic or rather a dull creature like that beast who runs around breaking things. _

"Well," the professor smiled, "Let's talk about King Oedipus." he walked about and Loki groaned, _Oh no, not this tale_, "You..." he seemed to be looking at Loki but then he realized he was looking at Aygul, "What do you think of King Oedipus?"

"Well," Aygul had a pondering face as Loki looked on, actually surprising himself that he was interested in her answer, "If I have to sum it up in one word I'd say that he is unlucky."

Loki gaped in disbelief, _That's all she has to say? _

"Uh, luck a big factor in Oedipus Rex..." the professor smiled, "A good point to debate on."

"Well," Aygul continued, "I think he has more fault that hubris. He is too rash and too impatient. He just graduates as king because he stops the sphinx but he should have grown more in character and be more firm in what he did. He is also a product of his own mistakes."

"Well, he was stupid to listen to the oracle but he was a king and become one. Nothing deterred him from that." Loki suddenly (out of annoyance) decided to comment.

"The point of being king is not important. One needs to grow first, be wise and learn to take decisions. Being king most of the times is the icing on the cake not really the cake." Aygul countered annoying Loki even more.

"A king is a king and he did save those people from the sphinx. He did what he was required to do. He escaped death many times as well from infancy; he had the strengths to rule."

"But he could not help himself by being king. He married his mother, slew his father out of nonsensical rage and soon blinded himself leaving his daughters unprotected. Then Creon showed a side of himself that was also arrogant as he refused Oedipus to be with his daughters; telling him to obey now and not reign anymore."

"So, your point is that people ought not to be kings?" Loki looked at her a bit mockingly to which Aygul looked irritated at first but then softened.

"No, my point is that to be a good king you must not be too arrogant and think you are better than others. Because you might actually made mistakes worse than those around you. Those you condescend and put down might actually be more well off than you; Oedipus just has to look at Creon and learn that."

Loki got silent. He actually did not have an argument for that. This annoyed him greatly,_ I think I'll really loathe this human. _

Others started discussing on Oedipus Rex and Loki grew quiet.

"I think we all have that."

"What?" Loki looked at Aygul.

"Listening to wrong people. They seem to council us the best possible way but in actually maybe that Delphian Oracle just wanted to serve no one but themselves."

Loki looked at her what Odin said in his trial suddenly leaped at him, _"You think he wanted to help you by giving you Midgard but my son he obviously was just serving himself!"_

Loki looked away from her, _Annoying human. _

The Jolly Professor suddenly clapped his hands, "Ok, class let's merge this with the modern in some way. Think about Frank O' Conner _My Oedipus Complex_. Aside from the name what do you think a little boy has in common with our Oedipus Rex?"

"He feels like a king 'cause he is with his mother?" Aygul volunteers.

"That's a good way to put it Miss...?" the professor asks.

"Aygul Doina." she smiles as Loki realizes that as bored as he is he does not know this story,_ I only have a limited knowledge of Midgardian Literature. _

"Well, Larry, the young boy is the king of his realm until a Creon aka Daddy comes along. But the childishness of Larry is somewhat similar with the childishness of Oedipus Rex if we look at how these two tackle changes. They both have an absence of knowledge: both refuse to acknowledge crucial factors in their lives." The professor comments.

"Are you comparing a king with a child?" Loki was a bit surprised. _Do Midgardians view kings as_ _children? _They were more ignorant and uncultured than he ever imagined.

"Well, when a king offers up arrogance as his only bargaining chip doesn't make him less whimsical than a child." Aygul answers.

"I wasn't really speaking to you." Loki looked so annoyed and Aygul looked surprised.

"What is your problem?" Aygul whispered as Loki looked at the instructor ignoring her irritation.

"Well, Mr..."

"Vlatko."

"It's just in the interest of merging the modern with the ancient. If you think of what Miss Aygul said then it somewhat counts. Surely there are differences. But are you familiar with the story _My_ _Oedipus Complex_?"

"Not really."

"Well, I suggest you read it. Miss Aygul might be able to fill you in on some of the details." the teacher concluded, "Those of who who haven't read it might just as well borrow it from the library."

After the class was over Loki was heading out when he asked Aygul, "What is this story about?"

"Wow, you are direct." she spurned sarcasm and Loki drew his eyebrows but then most nicely, "You have a fondness for kings don't you?"

Loki almost laughed, _I would have been the king of this planet_, "You could say that."

"You get annoyed easily?"

"Is that a question?" Loki felt monotonous.

"Or, do I annoy you?" Aygul looked worried and Loki smirked.

"It's nice to know you know that you have the effect."

"Hey! That's not fair! You hardly know me." Aygul got in front of him, "No reason to be mean."

Loki did not want to handle this, _This human is too much, I don't know how she can be so friendly with me without knowing me_, " I think I'll go home now."

"Hey Loki."

"What?"

"Are you gonna read the story?"

It almost slipped his mind, "Maybe, you can just tell it to me."

"Say pretty please." she smiled getting an infuriated reply from him.

"There is no way I am doing that!"

"Hey, I am just...well..." Aygul grew quiet.

Loki grinned, "It's nice to know you can shut up."

"That's...really...uncalled for." Aygul suddenly looked really sad, "I am just trying to be friendly."

There was something about her eyes that made Loki stop, _Why is she looking so...hurt? _ Loki was actually surprised and said, "I'm sorry."

In an instant Aygul looked happy again, "That's ok, let's continue the story."

_She is a strange one_, Loki thought as they walked side by side on the University, "My Oedipus Complex is a story of a five year old boy called Larry. He really is too attached to his mother always trying to be with her and everything. In all this his father is absent because you see he was in War World I and the times he does come back, well, Larry treats him as this guest. But then the war ends and he permanently stays home and this just annoys Larry who takes him as a rival to his mother's affections. There are a lot of skirmishes between father and son; you better read those," she smiles and Loki just looks at her apprehensively, "Well, I'll lend you my Connor's selected stories. Anyways Larry even proposes to marry his mother which makes both of his parents laugh. Well, by this time Larry's mother has another child and puts all her attention to the new baby even forcing the father out of the room. It is then that Larry starts to connect with his father seeing now they are on the same boat."

"That sounds like an odd story." Loki felt uncomfortable for a moment thinking how he was so eager to please Odin once upon a time, I_t's useless trying to please parents, even adopted ones_ _and I have committed patricide_, thinking of how he killed Laufey, _Families are complicated things...best just to steer away from them. _

"I think it's understandable trying to please parents." Aygul said quietly, "For the longest time they occupy a large chunk of our universe."

"Even so it's best to keep away from them." Loki was walking a bit faster now; he did not like talking to this human he just happened to meet.

"That's hard to do you know." Aygul countered Loki. Loki thought best to keep quiet after all what could a frail human know? Eons of favouritism and negligence has taught him that friendships are frail and true caring is hard to come across. Her life was short; it was not long like his. She had seen less and experienced lesser still than him. What would she know...

"So, do you want to borrow the book?" she asked.

"Sure, why not." he thought, not really knowing what else to do.

"Do you live on campus? In the dormitories?"

"No, I live in an...apartment." Loki answered, he had learned what was the compartmentalized dwellings called.

"Oh, so do I." Aygul smiled.

Loki looked quietly at the bespectacled girl for a moment, _She is just too open. Why the need for such friendliness?_

"If you want I'll get the book down." Aygul informed as Loki realized she lived close by, _Now, how_ _convenient_, he thought sarcastically.

"Sure."

Aygul got the book and smiled at him, "I hope you have all the materials for classes. Do you have three or two courses this semester?"

Loki was a bit bemused, _I suppose every lesson requires reading materials_, "No, I haven't." _the slightest clue_, he added to himself. "I think I am only in that one class of yours."

"Well, there are some materials already posted online."

_Oh, yes that infernal thing called the internet_, Loki sighed, "And I can get it there."

Despite his composure Loki might have betrayed a small bit of ignorance because Aygul tilted her head and asked, "Do you have your registered ID and campus mail? The study materials, well partly, are all there."

"Partly?"

"Yes, Professor Dalton is making the course as a WIP."

"WIP?" Loki looked at her confused.

"Uh, Work In Progress." Aygul then added, "If you need help opening the ID and stuff just call me. Do you want my cellphone number?"

Loki realized he needed one, "I haven't bought a phone yet." _Not to mention I do not have Midgardian currency of any sort. _

"Oh, Ok." she quickly smiled, "Well, I live on the top floor here so if you are having trouble we can just go to the library to settle things out."

"I guess." Loki nodded, _There is much to account for here._

"Well, I guess I'll see you Loki." Aygul walked inside her building leaving Loki to just walk on to where he was supposed to be residing.


End file.
